Wielki festiwal
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 3 Kenneth stoi przy armacie. Obok niego stoi Luciana, która nieco zdenerwowana, trzyma go za rękę. Luciana: Nie możesz tego zrobić! Kenneth: Umowa, to umowa. Miał być tydzień? Luciana: No tak, ale mamy małe problemy! Kenneth: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Radź sobie sama. Luciana: Zostawiasz mnie? ;( Kenneth: Tak. Dokładnie tak. Kenneth sam siebie wystrzelił i poleciał daaaaleko za ocean. '' '''Luciana:' No, ku**a. ;( Odwróciła się i najwyraźniej kogoś tam zobaczyła. Luciana: '''A co ty tu robisz?! Music: I wanna be famous ' Spiżarnia Drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou. <3 Maddie się obudziła. Jak zwykle po pobudce, nie ogarniała co się wokół niej dzieje. Maddie: ' Ale dzisiaj się twardo spało... Co do... Cholera? What the hell... Przynajmniej jest co zjeść... ''Zaczęła szperać w półkach i wzięła pierwsze lepsze płatki śniadaniowe. W tym czasie gdy Maddie jadła płatki Bartholome zaczął mówić przez sen. 'Bartholome:'Maddie...? Maddie przepraszam... Nie chciałem... Nagle się obudził usiadł na podłogę i zaczął patrzeć zamyślony na Maddie. 'Maddie: '...Psychol... Po tych słowach Barth wstał wziął swój wypasiony nóz i zaczął się ciąc. <3 '' '''Maddie: '...Co za mózgozjeb... Zaczęła dalej chrupać <3 Barth się otrząsnął i tak jakby obudził. 'Bartholome:'Hej..Gdzie my jesteśmy!? Spojrzał na swoją rękę '' '''Bartholome:'Czy ja się ciąłem O.o ? 'Maddie: '''Brawo Alfonsie, witaj w okropnym świecie. '''Bartholome:'Bitch please -.- Alfonsie naprawdę? -.- O płatki <3 Wziął płatki i zaczął je chrupać. 'Maddie: '''Tak, naprawdę. Powinieneś się trochę ogarnąć, bo schizowy to ty jesteś aż za bardzo. ''Odłożyła płatki i postanowiła zjeść pączki. 'Bartholome:'Każdy ma jakieś problemy... Oparł się o ścianę 'Maddie: '''Problemy? Haha, chyba raczej kompleksy. ''Zjadła pączka. 'Bartholome:'Za dużo problemów miałem...Nie znasz mnie i nie możesz oceniać... Zjadł Batona. 'Maddie: '''Uwierz mi - Lenistwo to i tak już wielki problem. '''Bartholome:'Hehe. Tak...Lenistwo...Jestem leniwy ,jadnak nigdy za bardzo nie miałem okazji leniuchować... 'Maddie: '''Dobra, zmieńmy temat, nie mam ochoty słuchać życiowych telenoweli, chcę się tylko stąd wydostać. ''Zaczęła ciągnąć za klamkę, jednak drzwi ani drgnęły. 'Bartholome:'Nie otworzymy ich tak łatwo...Przynajmniej nie sami... 'Maddie: '''I co cholera, mam czekać aż te Królewny się zbudzą po pigule?! Pewnie to kolejne chore wyzwanie od Luciany, musi być wyjście! ''Zaczęła przewracać półki z jedzeniem. 'Bartholome:'Spokojnie...Spójrz w górę tam jest wentylacja...O to mi chodziło z tym "sami"... otworzył Chipsy i zaczął je jeść. 'Maddie: '''Boosko, mam pomysł... ''Ułożyła półki jedną na drugiej i zrobiła z nich "schody". Weszła na nie i próbowała otworzyć wentylację. 'Maddie: '''Shiiiit... Barth, masz jakieś drobniaki? '''Bartholome:'Genialne! Ja nie mam, ale.... Podszedł do Felipe i wyjął mu z kieszeni drobne po czym dał je Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Pensy? Nie, centy... Też dobre... ''Maddie wzięła centa i zaczęła wykręcać nimi śrubki z wentylacji. Zdjęła kratę i weszła do wnętrza. 'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tam szczurów... '''Bartholome:'Czekaj! Wziął z półki sprej na którym pisało "Trutka na szczury" i podał go Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Nah, to nie w moim stylu, w razie czego to mu ukręcę łeb... '''Bartholome:'Nieźle, ja jednak to wezmę... Wlazł za nią do szybu. '' '''Maddie: '''WTF!? Co ty robisz! Jeśli nie wyjdziesz, to bardzo możliwe, że za chwilę będziemy lecieć ku ziemii z tym szybem! -.- Poradzę sobie sama -.- ''Zaczęła czołgać się w dal szybu. 'Bartholome:'Dobra... Zaczął szukać w spiżarni jakiegoś klucza czy czegoś. 'Maddie: '''Chociaż tyle można od niego się wybłagać, szkoda, że świętego spokoju już się tak nie da... ''W tym czasie ze snu wybudziła się Celestia, była dość zdezorientowana i jej oczy wyglądały jakby płakała.. 'Celestia: '''Eh? Gdzie jesteśmy? ''Wstała i zaczęła się rozglądać, widziała resztę drużyny ale nie poszła do nich a zaczęła szukać jakiegokolwiek wejścia/wyjścia. '''Celestia: Nic gorszego nie mogło się stać.. Skuliła głowę i oparła się o ściane.. o ile to była ściana. (xD) Po chwili drzwi od spiżarni się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił do środka duży worek. (Tylko mi go nie otwierać. :P) Drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte na trzy spusty. Celestia podeszła i próbowała podnieść worek ale gdy spostrzegła że albo jest za ciężki albo po prostu jest nie do podniesienia. '' '''Celestia: '''Hm.. ''Kopnęła worek. Celestia: Trup. Nagle Felipe wstał Felipe:'Co się tutaj dzieje?Gdzie jesteśmy. '''Felipe:'Co robimy? Kopie drzwi 'Felipe:'A moja noga. Z wentylacji wypada Maddie wykopana przez coś. 'Maddie: '''Aaaa! Cholerny gollum, ja mu zaraz dam..! ''Gollum zamknął wejście do wentylacji i pokazał Maddie środkowy palec. <3 'Maddie: '''Psia mać... '''Bartholome:'No i wszystko na nic...I obudziła się nasza klątwa... Spojrzał na Felipe. 'Maddie: '''Oh serio? Wierzysz w jakieś zabobony? Nieźle, jednak z tobą coraz gorzej... ''Otrzepała się z kurzu i pajęczyn. '' '''Maddie: '''Tak w ogóle, to co tutaj robi ten worek? '''Bartholome:'Nikt nie wie ,bo nie można go otworzyć...Masz może jakiś pomysł? 'Maddie: '''Eee, żeby wiedzieć skąd lub co w nim jest, to trzeba go otworzyć. Ale pewnie Luciana robi to dla "naszego" dobra. Kątem oka widziałam jak Celestia próbowała go podnieść, ale nie dała rady... Nie mam pojęcia, może to jakaś wskazówka co do wyjścia? '''Bartholome:'Heh... Zaczął się zastanawiać. 'Bartholome:'Przecież mam swój super wypasiony nóż ze skrzynki <3 'Maddie: '''Tyle mi to pomaga, że za cholerę nic... Pomyślmy, co jest ciężkie, jest ukryte i nie chce być zdemaskowane lub znalezione? '''Bartholome:'Stawiam na jakąś osobę... Może Luka ? 'Maddie: '''Oh really? Bardziej miałam na myśli przedmiot! '''Bartholome: '''A to już trudne... ''Zaczął lozglądać się po pokoju ,aż zobaczył szkieleta, oczywiście sztucznego 'Bartholome:'Trumna *.* 'Maddie: '''Nie sądzę, trumnę można podnieść. '''Bartholome:'Można puknąć i sprawdzić z jakiego materiału jest wykonane.... 'Maddie: '''Tsa, a potem jeszcze sprawdzimy z czego są tak naprawdę te płatki owsiane... Zobacz. ''Maddie podniosła trumnę. 'Maddie: '''Widzisz, to da się podnieść. Szukajmy dalej... '''Bartholome:'Daj jakiś pomysł...Nienawidzę zgadywanek... 'Maddie: '''Cholera, właśnie do tego chyba próbuję dojść, tak? Szukamy czegoś ciężkiego, ukrytego i co nie chce by zostało wykryte, zdemaskowane lub znalezione. '''Bartholome:'Kur*a. Głaz, ale to bez sensu... 'Maddie: '''Właśnie, to jets bez sensu. Zaczekaj, może to są dwa przedmioty symbiotyczne... Gadam jak naukowiec, żal. '''Bartholome: '''Tak, genialne...Wytłumaczysz O.O ? '''Maddie: '''Czyli, że dwa przedmioty ze sobą współpracują! Zobacz, dywan - Zachowuje się jak taka jakby "czapka niewidka". To co pod nim jest, to maskuje. Może coś pod nim jest ciężkiego. '''Bartholome:'No, a ciężar maskuje to co tam jest naprawdę... 'Maddie: '''Eee... Chyba. xD '''Bartholome: '''Można zrobić coś podobnego z innych przedmiotów, ale o podobnej masie... ''Zaczął przeszukiwać całą spiżarnię w poszukiwaniu takiego przedmiotu. 'Maddie: '''I tak nie ogarniam. '''Bartholome: '''Nic nie ma... :/ ''Usiadł i zaczął się zastanawia. '' ''Nagle obudziła się Harriet, która niewinnie spała na poduszce. Przytulona była do zdjęcia Dustin'a, które mu po kryjomu zrobiła. '''Harriet: Dustin... Kochanie moje. <333 Otworzyła oczy. Harriet: 'Co... Gdzie ja jestem? Nie przypominam sobie po primo żebym spała w spiżarce! ''Popatrzyła na ekran komórki. '''Harriet: Cokolwiek bym mówiła przez sen - zapomnijcie. ;___; Szlag, nie ma zasięgu!.. Zaczęła szukać zasięgu. XDD W końcu złapała sygnał i zadzwoniła. Harriet: TAK! Dustin! Kochanie, tak, tak, jestem w jakieś spiżarce.. No nie wiem, a tak w ogóle to ci muszę powiedzieć że... Wkurzyła się. Harriet: KU*WA! Straciłam zasięg, a chciałam mu coś ważnego powiedzieć. ;__; Felipe: 'Dustin to tak. ''Harriet skuliła się i ujrzała mięciutki fotelik. Usiadła na nim. 'Harriet: '''Primo, mogli by zrobić go większego, ciśnie mnie. ''Po czym prychnęła na fotel, wstała, usiadła obok Maddie i zaglądała do internetu w komórce. '''Harriet: "Dustin wyautowany jako pierwszy"?... "Luźna dziewczyna straciła chłopaka"? Co to ku*wa ma być? A chwilka, czytam maila. Maddie niechętnie podeszła do worka i zaczęła go otwierać. Ku jej zdziwieniu w środku znajdował się Lukaninho, który był związany, miał zakneblowane usta i zasłonięte oczy. Maddie szybko go odwiązała. Lukaninho: Uff, wreszcie. Maddie: Co ty tu robisz? Lukaninho: Przyszedłem wam pomóc. Najwyraźniej beze mnie nie dajecie sobie rady. Felipe: 'Ej,dajemy sobie rade. Jak nam pomożesz? '''Harriet: '''Cicho! Nasłuchuję! ''Nadsłuchiwała odgłosy. W końcu jej ucho trafiło na sam dół ściany. Zobaczyła nalepkę zakrywającą wentylację. Ujrzała kilku uczestników oraz Dustin'a. '''Harriet: DUSTIN! Kochanie! <3 Celestia zamyślona spostrzegła kto był w worku i bez chwili namysłu podeszła do nowego "przybysza". Celestia: Więc, panie "bohaterze", jaki masz plan by nas stąd uwolnić? Czekam aż pokażesz sztuczki i udowodnisz że jesteś więcej warty niż "Feliepe, drużynowy mięśniak"'' -(sarkazm)-''. Celestia: Nie będę mu ufała, widać że musi być "tym najbardziej doświadczonym" ale gra nie potrzebuje już więcej graczy.. chyba że ma on asa w rękawie.. chętnie to wykorzystam. :)'' 'Lion: '''Ja piernicze. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Lion: 'Dlaczego ubiegło nie przegraliśmy? Byśmy wywalili wtedy Fe-coś tam, którego nikt nie lubi. '''Maddie: '''Damn it, wszyscy myślimy terytorialnie. Jeśli nie zaczniemy współpracować, to bardzo możliwe, że wkrótce nie odpadnie tylko Felipe, ale i cała nasza reszta. Więc, weźmy się w garść i pracujmy. Przede wszystkim mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam się tu z kimś, kto będzie spiskować przeciw drużynie... ''Spojrzała na Lion'a. '' '''Bartholome:'Zgodzę się z Maddie...Więc co? Macie jakieś pomysły ,jak stąd wyjść ? 'Maddie: '''Nadal do tego nie doszłam? Lukaninho mówi, że jest tutaj aby nam pomóc. No to jak, trzeba go zapytać, nieprawdaż? ''Cel podniosła jakąś patelnie i przywaliła Bartholome. 'Celestia: '''Przepraszam, trochę mnie wkurzał. Hm.. Zgadzam się z tobą Maddie ale nie wzięłaś pod uwagę faktu że ta praca zespołowa może i na razie będzie coś warta ale później.. no cóż, wygra tylko jedna osoba. A na pewno niektórzy będą w tym utrudniać.. "planem, najpierw wyeliminować drużynę". ''Spostrzegła że zaczęła myśleć na głos. 'Celestia: '''Oh, przepraszam.. Eh, zgadzam się z współpracą ale nie mam zamiaru znosić niektórych osób, ich zachowania i jeśli będą mi życie uprzykrzać swoim istnieniem.. będą mieli piękny obraz "Jesieni Średniowiecza".. '''Felipe: '''Dobrze, że spałem dzisiaj z plecakiem, tam mam narzędzie które cię przestraszy Lukaninho. ''Felipe wyjmuje robota. 'Robot: '''Mów jak masz pomóc albo.. ''Robot wyjmuje pistolet. 'Felipe: '''Widzisz. ''Bartholome się podniósł ,ale nie wiedział co się dzieje. 'Bartholome: '''Co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? Kim Wy jesteście ? Nic nie pamiętam ;( '''Maddie: '''Dżizas! Felipe czy ty jesteś pierd....? ''Maddie skopała robota Felipe tak, że pozostała z niego kupka pogniecionego metalu. '''Maddie: '''To da się załatwić w inny sposób... Zresztą nie powiedział, że nie chce nam powiedzieć, jak nam pomóc. I nie, NIE RADZIMY SOBIE! ''Celestia położyła rękę na ramieniu Maddie. '' '''Celestia: Uspokój się Maddie, to w niczym ci nie pomoże. Widać, że są tutaj duzi Imbecyle ale twój świat będzie lepszy jak nie zwrócisz uwagę na ich "złe lub głupawe dusze". Wzięła rękę i wyjęła kartę. Celestia: Zwykła kłótnia osób z drużyny... chyba przerodzi się w coś gorszego. Bartholome:'Co się tu Kur*a dzieje!? >:( '''Maddie: '''Bartholome z odcinka na odcinek staje się coraz nudniejszy... Jeśli nie wiesz, to lepiej i tak dla ciebie. Celestio, doskonale o tym wiem, ale myślisz, że głupotę da się ignorować? '''Celestia: '''No nie wiem ale na pewno da się zastrzelić.. '''Bartholome: '''Straszna jesteś >:( ''Maddie wzięła patelnię Celestii i przyrżnęła nią w głowę Bartholome. '''Maddie: '''Tutaj powiem coś sprzecznego co do moich słów - Im dłużej jest nieprzytomny, tym lepiej. '''Celestia: Popieram. Wzięła patelnię spowrotem i przyrżnęła nią Barthalome nadal jak był nie przytomny. Celestia: 'Tak dla pewności.. '''Maddie: '''A to za to, że niszczysz mi reputację... ''Też wzięła patelnię i znowu przyrżnęła Bartholome w głowę kolejny raz. Celestia zabrała patelnie i ją rzuciła daleko za siebie. '''Celestia: Dosyć, to już przesada, zachowujmy się tak jak powinnyśmy.. A w razie czego się go skopie. Maddie bezradnie kopnęła Bartholome. Do niej podszedł Lion, który wziął ją od tyłu. Maddie chwyciła go za ramię i przerzuciła za siebie. Maddie: 'A ty dalej nie skończyłeś z tym podstawianiem się do mnie? To nie moja wina, że będziesz mieć więcej złamań i siniaków. '''Lion: '''Kiedy ja lubię jak ty mi to robisz. ''Wstał, otrzepał się i puścił do niej zalotnie oczko. 'Maddie: '''Lubisz, powiadasz...? A lubisz to..? ''Maddie zamachnęła się nogą i kopnęła Liona w piszczel swoim kolczastym butem. 'Lion: '''Jak ja to lubię... ''Powiedział piskliwym głosem powstrzymując krzyk. '''Lion: Ale.. Złapał ją za rękę i przycinął do ściany cmokając ją w policzek. Lion: Ja cię kocham. Maddie z kolei walła go w twarz z pięści. Maddie: 'Wybrałeś złą osobę na lizanie się w koszu na śmieci... I sorry - Ja ciebie NIE KOCHAM, ani nie ADORUJĘ, jesteśmy po prostu w tej samej drużynie. '''Lion: '''To przeznaczenie. ''Zrobił unik i zniknął, gdzieś. 'Maddie: '''Przeznaczenie, to ja ci zrobię na tyłku, że się nie pozbierasz. ''Jednak nigdzie go nie było. Było słychać jego głos. '''Lion: '''I tak się ciebie pozbędę z gry. Vince się dowie o twoim sekrecie... '''Maddie: '''Brawo idioto, szkoda tylko że Vince wiedział o tym, że mu to robiłam... Z kim ja jestem w drużynie... Radzę ci obejrzeć (A autorowi prowadzącego Lion'a przeczytać) odcinki CTP. I fajnie wiedzieć, że się chcesz mnie pozbyć... '''Lion: Okej... Zeskoczył na nią i obaj padli na ziemię. Obaj byli w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Maddie: 'Zjeżdżaj, walnięty knurze! ''Kopniakiem wykopała go w powietrze, gdzie wylądował na pudłach. Harriet plunęła na niego z daleka. 'Harriet: '''Kto pod kim dołki kopie, ten sam w nie wpada. Jeśli nie rozumiesz to wytłumaczę jaśniej, jeśli myślisz że Maddie cię kocha to się grubo mylisz i nie próbuj jej podrywać, bo i tak ci się nie uda. ;] A i po primo... na innych laskach też nie próbuj swego "uroku". Jak będą cię chciały same do ciebie się przykleją. ''Prychnęła, po chwili wyjęła gumy do żucia, wzięła trzy i rozglądała się po spiżarni. Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Do pomieszczenia dostała się masa wody, która wyciągnęła uczestników. Tajemne Pomieszczenie Drużyna Kurczaków budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. '''Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Drapieżnych Kurczaków. <3 Nina podniosła się i zdezorientowana rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nina: 'WTF? Co to za dziwaczne miejsce? I co ja tu robię? Znowu tak się spiłam, że nic nie pamiętam? ''Po chwili dopiero zauważyła, że nie jest tu sama. xD '''Nina: '''O, reszta drużyny też tu jest. <3 Może był jeden wielki drużynowy melanż? <3 '''Vince: Chętnie! <3 Walnął się w wieko skrzyni. Vince: Cholera... Masował sobie czoło. Vince: 'Ale chyba ande mi wyżłopił ostatni trunek... :< Chyba, że zażyjemy narkotyk zwany miłością! <3 ''Dziwnie się spoglądał na zderzak Niny, aż walnął sobie w twarz. xD Helen ledwo przytomna (a tak zawsze ma po pobódce) zaczęła się rozglądać. 'Helen: '''Co? Gdzie? Wujek? ''Po chwili się ocknęła i pacnęła się w czoło. 'Helen: '''Nina? Vince? Alex i reszta? Skąd my się tu wzieliśmy? ''Alex się ocknęła 'Alex: '''Co my tu robimy?! Ostatnie co pamiętam to....właściwie nic nie pamiętam. O_o ''Zaczęła drapać się po głowie 'Helen: ' Tego nie było w programie. Pewnie to sprawka Luciany. Brr, ale mróz. Zapięła kurtkę i się rozejrzała. '' '''Helen: '''Film mi się urwał...nie wiem. Chyba coś gdzieś na ceremonii...Chwila, pamięta ktoś co ostatnio się działo? '''Alex: '''Pamiętam że dostałam ponton, który potem pogryzłam. <3 ''Przetarła oczy '''Alex: '''Tak, ostatnie co pamiętam to ceremonia i wręczanie pontonów. '''Vince: '''Spokojnie panie! Na pewno nam krzywdy nie powinni zrobić. ''Zauważył wokoło brak okien oraz drzwi, u góry była tylko jedna wentylacja. '' '''Vince: Widzicie, aż tak nas nie nienawidzą. <3 Zaczął rozmyślać. Vince: Można bliżej się zapoznać i coś porobić dla zabicia czasu! <3 Helen: '''(sarkastycznie) Oczywiście, może sobie jeszcze pogramy w karty i poczekamy, aż wreście Luciana nas uwolni i powie "Leniwe kurczaki idą dziś na ceromonię eliminacji". Mądre. '''Vince: Widać, że komuś za bardzo zalezy. Uśmiechał się wrednie. Vince: 'Spokojnie, po co od razu mierzyć ją pesymistyczną miarą. Poza tym co się spinać. Przynajmniej nie zapewniła nam żarłocznego, ludobójczego towarzystwa czy czegoś co tam ona mogłaby wymyślić. ''Wygodnie rozłożył się w kącie. 'Vince: '''Jak nie chcecie zabijać czasu trudno.. ehh.. '''Alex: '''Głodna jestem. :/ ''Alex wstała i walnęła jednąk ręką w deskę z której wyleciało żarcie (cukierki, batoniki itd) xD 'Alex: '''Woow! :o ''Usiadła z wrażenia '''Alex: '''Tyle cukru jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałam. :o '''Vince: Mnie dziwi bardziej skąd on się tam wziął. xD Wstał i spojrzał na to. Vince: 'Nie wiem czemu, ale po nich będziesz miała jazdy.. ''Spoglądał na jednego, gdzie sprawdził temin przydatności który minął bardzo dawno. '''Vince: A wogóle, nie powinno być nas sześcioro? xD Tam przy Maijli jakaś poleruje jej kulę. xD Wzięła 20 cukierków i zjadła je, ręcę zaczęły jej latać jak szalone, nogi to samo, zaczęła się trząść jak pralka. Alex: 'Ej! Co się dzieje? ;c ''Spoglądała na swoje ciało '''Alex: '''Pomocy! ;c '''Vince: Będę miał za swoje jak mnie miotnie w ścianę, ale cóż.. -,- Podszedł do niej i starał się jej pomóc opanować drgawki. Vince: 'Słuchałaś jak mówiłem? ''Przy okazji gdy próbował uspokoić i nim zaczęło miotać. xD 'Alex: '''Słuchałam ale było za ppppóźźźźnooo ponnnnniewasz jużżżżż miałłłłłłam je w bbbbuuzzzziiiii. ''Po chwili drgawki jej przeszły, a teraz myślała jak przerwać drgawki Vince'a, po chwili przytuliła się i drgawki ustały xD 'Vince: '''Wiesz.. ja.. no ten.. ''Odsunął się od niej i spojrzał się. '' '''Vince: '''Trochę ostrożniejsza bądż. Ja sam robiłem parę błędów i.. no e.. lepiej nie jedz ich więcej, przynajmniej tych niewiadomego pochodzenia! ''Zamilk na dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc co mówić. xD Szeptem coś tam burkał do siebie. '''Vince: A miałem trzymać się z dala od dziewczyn.. ale co innego je unikać, co innego pomagać w potrzebie.. ahh.. Alex: 'Wiesz, ja niczego nie miałam na myśli. Wiem że jestem "szalona", ale ja mam swojego Jarka. :3 ''Schowała cukierki do skrzyni która znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu. '''Alex: '''I już nikt nie dostanie ataku padaczki! '''Vince: Dobrze, dobrze rozumiem. Ale odrobina szaleństwa nigdy nie zaszkodzi. :3 A cukierasy zostaw ,ale poczęstujemy nimi naszych kochanych rywali <3 Lion jest taki uprzejmy, że z chęcią zasmakuje <3 Wyciągneła kilka cukierasów ze skrzyni i wsadziła do "stroju xD?" Alex: '''Masz rację! Czas na mały sabotaż <3 '''Vince: Dokładnie. :D To może skoro jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni to w coś można pograć co nie? xD Jak się okazało w tajemnym pomieszczeniu znajdował się polski emigrant. '' '''Jarosław: '''Co to ku*wa jest!? Co za burdel!? Ej, nic nie widzę! ''Ruchem ręki sprawdzał gdzie jest ściana, niefortunnie uderzył ręką w Vince. Jarosław: O ku*wa ściana! Jarosław usiadł Jarosław: Spier*alam z tej pie*olonej Jamajki, nie ma tam kujonów, tylko czarnuchy poj*bane! Nasłuchwała Alex: 'Czy to możliwe?! Jarek?! ''Poszukiwała ręką łysek głowy 'Alex: '''Jaruś! <3 ''Przytuliła się do niego <3 '''Alex: '''A co ty tu robisz kochanie? <3 '''Jarosław: Alex? <3 O ku*wa, kochana ze mną! <3 Przytulił ją, jednak zaraz miał dość przytulu i stanął na równe nogi. Jarosław: Czyli spi*rdoliłem na statek głupiej porażki! Ku*wa! Vince: 'Owww! Jak słodko <3 Wyglądacie niczym dwie czarne róże splątujące się swymi kolcami, nie chcąc wypuścić was z objęć i mogąc pokaleczyć każdego kto natrafi! Toż to prezepięknie majestatyczny widok! <3 ''Zachwycał się, jednocześnie okładając dłonią poranione od uderzenia oko. xD '' ''Jarosława jeszcze raz wymacał ścianę. '''Jarosław: Co, ściana która ku*wa gada!? Ja pi*rdole! Zerknął kątem oka, już zaklimatyzował się w ciemności. Jarosław: Co ku*wa jeszcze może podrywałeś tę piękność? Zaj*bać Ci!? Vince: 'Proszę cię! Twój dotyk był taki jakiś łaskotliwy jak tulenie słodziutkiego młodego kociątka, owiniętego w mięciusu ręcznik. Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale musisz być naprawdę twardą osobistością majac takie.. ''Chichotał się przyglądając się jego dłoni. '''Vince: Muskularnie wypracowane dłonie, z takim czułym dotykiem! Urzekłeś mnie tym, jednakże nasze drogi nigdy się nie złączą! Odwrócił się, kładąc rękę na czolę. '' '''Vince:' I gdzież tutaj szukać ratunku gdzie nieoczekiwanie przyjdzie mi umrzeć za ocalenie niewinnego życia! Gdzież dotyk tego samego rodzaju mógł byś rozkoszą? W myślach powtarzał sobie "Co mnie napadło" xD Jarosław stanął na przeciwko Vince. Jarosław: Jak ku*wa zarymuje zaraz, w ryj dostaniesz nieraz! Jarosław podniósł Vince na swoją wysokość. Jarosław: Czekaj..Czekaj..To Ty ten sku*wiel, co mówi jaka piękna jest biel? Przysunął jego twarz bliżej swojej. Jarosław: Jak zrobiłeś coś Alex, to będę jak T-Rex! Upuścił go na ziemie. Jarosław: Odgryźć Ci nos, czy rozwalić ten piękny włos? Vince: '''Ale proszę! Powtrzymał swój szłu cios! Jam jest jak kłos, raz złamany nie da rady ustawić. Twej piękności nic nie zrobiłem, jam życie jej ocaliłem! Dziewczyna słodyczy skosztować chciała, ale ataku padaczki dostała. :< '''Jarosław: Przy Tobie to się ku*wa nie dziwie..Już mi się pała prostuje... ...(xD) Jarosław wyjął swojego bejsbola, Jarosław go pogłaskał. Jarosław: 'Jak fajnie stoi! <3 Ku*wa aż chce się go użyć. ''Zerknął na niego. '''Jarosław: Winny się tłumaczy frajerze. Vince: 'Proszę co za skalanie... ! Pałę ma w łapie i przy mnie na wprost staje! ''Przerażony spoglądał mu w oczy. '''Vince: Pertraktacje przeprowadzimy? Nie warto być używał na mnie swej muskularnej siły. :3 Jarosław: 'Spierda*aj z lizustwem...Przy mojej pale jesteś tylko tłem! ''Zamachnął się, zaraz się rozmyślił. 'Jarosław: '''Okej ku*wa! To chce tak: 3 burdele w Japonii na moją własność, CIebie jako jedną z dziw*k, i mase alkoholu, dogadamy? ''Przyparł Vince do ściany. 'Vince: '''Coś za duże masz wymagania. Połowy sprostać nie zdołam, a wolność cenniejsza jest od każdego innego słowa! Nic nie ma prawa tego mi odbierać! A że za dzi*kę mnie mieć chcesz świadczy, prostactwo i chamstwo! Że to inni nie chcą cię do pracy! xD ''Jarosław zrobił się cały czerwony. '''Jarosław: Prostak i cham?! Ku*wa, matka CIę rodzona nie pozna! Ty z pedalona szmato! Uderzył Vince w brzuch. Jarosław: Ku*wa, wyzywać boskiego Jarosława!? Na policje nawet nie dzwoniła Zdzisława! A pedał się odważył postawić! Pójdziesz do burdelu! Vince: Hah! I kto na takiego wygląda.. chwila ze mną i gadasz ja słodkopierdząca krowa! xD Głupio się śmiał, próbując zatuszować ból. xD Vince: 'Masz niezbyt wygórowane wyzwania i marzenia? Chcesz więcej panienek, bo Alex cię nie docenia? Jeśliś nawet bandyta potęzny, to jakiś honor przydałby się a nie więcej twojej prymitywnej nędzy! ''Jarosław zerknął na Alex. 'Jarosław: '''Alex to skarb, która jest jedyny na świecie, śmieciu! ''Ponowił swój cios. '''Jarosław: Burdel dla kasy pacanie! Alex jest moja, kocham ją, ku*wo! Przygotował bejsbol. Jarosław: Chcesz pożegnać ten świat dz*wko, marionetko! Nie masz jej dobra!? Uderzył jeszcze raz. Vince: Kochasz ją mając przy sobie inne panie? To nie miłość, to boskie skazanie! Sam doświadczałem tego wiele razy, cierpiąc bez powodu, krzycząc dla spokoju! Ledwo co się podniósł i oparł o ścianę. Vince: Po co ci kasa skoro masz Alex!? Nie lepiej skupić się na niej? Poza tym słabo opłacalne, gdy ktoś kogo porwiesz przeklnie ci każdego klienta który ci przypadnie! Jarosław: Widze, masz ku*wa wprawę. Alfons..To...Co możesz zaoferować, ku*wo? Vince: 'Już ci oferowałem. xD Nawet przy mnie nastawiłeś swoją kochaną buławę! xD Ale to znaczenia nic nie ma bo wszyskich nas odizolowano od reszty świata i na tyle zdadzą się twe troglodyckie pragnienia. ''Parchnął mu prosto w twarz. xD Jarosław złapał go, podniósł odsunął się od ściany i rzucił z całej siły o ścianę. '''Jarosław: Ku*wa przestań się śmiać! Vince: Śmiać... Tym razem nie podniósł się. Vince: 'Gdy blisko śmierci jesteś, to tylko robić można! ''Drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił do pomieszczenia duży worek. <3 (Tylko mi go nie otwierać. :P) Drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte na trzy spusty. Vince nieśmiało podszedł doworka i zaczął go otwierać. Ku jego zdziwieniu w środku znajdował się Dustin, który miał zasłonięte oczy i zakneblowane usta. <3 Vince szybko go rozwiązał. '''Dustin: Dzięki. <3 Witajcie, przyjaciele! <3 Ponownie. <3 Wszyscy: Co ty tu robisz?! Dustin: 'Przyszedłem wam pomóc wydostać się z tego miejsca. <3 '''Vince: '''Dustin! ''Przypełznął do niego. xD 'Vince: '''Mój ty blasku nadziei! Uwolnij mnei od Jarosława.. szybko! ''Starał się za nim schować. '' '''Vince: '''To za dużo krzywd jak dla mnie.. Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Do pomieszczenia dostało się dużo wody, która wyciągnęła uczestników. Wyzwanie ''Uczestnicy obudzili się na scenie estradowej. Nikt nie wiedział, co się dzieje. I wtedy pojawiła się Luciana. <3 '''Luciana: Sie-siemanko! <3 Dobrze was znowu widać. Całych. Spojrzała na złą ekipę sezonu. Luciana: No co takie smutne miny? Jesteśmy w Brazylii. <3 Uczestnicy się ożywili. Luciana: 'Jako, że karnawał zbliża się wielkimi krokami, dzisiaj przygotujecie go na swój sposób! ''Zawodnicy zaczęli wiwatować. xDDD '''Luciana: Więcej informacji za chwilę! Muszę wcześniej coś ogłosić. Otóż Dustin nie pojawił się tu przypadkowo. Ze względu na kompletnie olewanie mnie przez Kennetha, chłopak został wyrzucony! No i akurat napatoczył się Dustin... I zajmie jego miejsce! Dustin: <3 Luciana: 'Jak zapewne dobrze pamiętacie, ostatnio mówiłam wam, że moi pomocnicy odegrają ważną rolę w tym sezonie. Rzeczywiście. Od dzisiejszego zadania staną się waszymi mentorami czy jak kto woli, po prostu kapitanami waszych drużyn. To od nich w dużej mierze będzie zależeć, jak potoczą się wasze losy w tej grze. Nie radzę załazić im za skórę, bo myślę, że szybko to wykorzystają. Lepiej jest więc żyć z nimi w zgodzie. Prawda? ^^ ''Zawodnicy popatrzyli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami. 'Luciana: '''Jak będzie to wyglądać dokładnie, zobaczycie już wkrótce. I tym samym Dustin zostaje mentorem/kapitanem drużyny Kurczaków, a Luczka drużyny Gwiazd z Camp Nou! Kto wymyślił taką badziewną nazwę... ''Lukaninho spojrzał na nią wymownie. 'Luciana: '''Nieważne. Mam nadzieję, że ten pomysł wypali, bo myślałam na nim tylko parę sekund. ^^ ''Chichot. '''Luciana: No dobrze, przejdźmy do wyzwania. <3 Dzisiaj będziecie rywalizować w parach. Jeden zawodnik z jednej drużyny przeciwko drugiemu z drugiej drużyny. Jako, że mamy nieparzyście.. Kapitanie Lukusiu? <3 Kto ma dzisiaj wolne i nie musi wykonywać wyzwania? Lukaninho: 'Myślę, że to będzie Felipe. Chcę to przegrać, a Felipe to dobry uczestnik, który może mi w tym przeszkodzić. '''Luciana: '''Jak chcesz. ^^ A teraz wylosujcie numerki! <3 ''Wyciągnęła pudło z papierkami w środku. Każdy po kolei wyciągał po papierku z pudełka. '''Luciana: Jakie macie numerki? ^^ Majli: 4! Bartholome: 1! Celestia: 3! Kimberly: 3! Vince: 5! Xander: 6! Harriet: 4! Maddie: '''2! '''Alex: '''1! '''Nina: 6! Lion: '''5! '''Helen: 2! Luciana: A więc gotowe. <3 A teraz niespodzianka. ^^ Mentorzy też wezmą udział w tym wyzwaniu. <3 Mentor vs. Mentor. <3 Ale będzie zabawa. <3 Alex vs. Bartholome Luciana stanęła obok Alex i Bartholome. Luciana: 'Dancing, dancing! Pokażcie, że potraficie się ruszać! Taniec to podstawa! Samba, rumba - co tylko chcecie! Do roboty! ''Występ raczej opisowy, napiszcie jakie kroki wykonujecie itd. Możecie dodać muzyczkę, jeśli chcecie. :3 'Alex: '''Dawać mi tu muze! :3 ''Cisza... 'Alex: '''Eh... ''Wzięła kamyka i rzuciła w magnetofon, z którego zaczęła lecieć muzyka. '' '''Alex: '''WHAT!? NIE TO!!! ''Podbiegła do magnetofonu i go wyłączyła, wyrzuciła dziadowską płynę Justiny B i wrzuciła to. <3 'Alex: '''Od razu lepiej! <3 ''Już na samym początku Alex dawała czadu. Na początek machała trochę rękami, lecz po chwili się ogarnęła. 'Alex: '''Umiesz tag? <3 ''Rozpędziła się i wskoczyła na stół, odbiła się w powietrze i zrobiła obrót 360* i wylądowała na ziemi. Od razu zaczęła tańczyć Gangnam Style <3. 'Bartholome:'Nie? Nawet nie chcę ? Włyłączył muzykę. Podszedł do Alex ,przycisnął ją do siebie i zaczął z nią tańczyć tango ,po kilku minutach pochylił ją nad ziemią ,po czym upuścił. thumb 'Bartholome: '''A tak umiesz ^^ ? ''Po tych słowach podszedł do magnetofonu i włączył To :3 ,wskoczył na stół i zaczął na nim tańczyć breakdance. <3 'Alex: '''Niezłe młody, ale tradycyjne <3 ''Zepchnęła go ze stołu a sama wskoczyła na stół 'Alex: '''Co ty na to? :3 ''Znowu rzuciła kamieniem w magnetofon i zaczęła lecieć ta piosenka. <3 Zaczęła tańczyć taniec brzucha, a po chwili Harmel Shake (coś podobnego jak tutaj. :D '' '''Bartholome:'Podziwiam. <3 ''Założył perukę ,którą miał w kieszeni i zaczął kręcić swoimi sztucznymi włosami w rytm muzyki <3 Po jakimś czasie przestał ,założył specjalne buty do stepowania i zacz'ął '' thumb ''wybij'ać rytm Tego <3 . Gdy ludzie usłyszeli ta piosenkę ,przyszli wszyscy fani Mirandy Cosgrove ,razem z Mirandą <3 '' '''Miranda:'Wszyscy zatańczmy sambę! <3 Wszyscy ludzie zaczęli w parach tańczyć sambę, oprócz Alex która patrzyła na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Ludzie tańczyli do Tej Piosenki <3 . Niewiadomo jakim cudem wszyscy zrobili bardzo zgrany układ. Z góry to wyglądało jak światła kręcące się w kółko bo kobiety miały piękne, złote ,suknie <3 . Na koniec piosenki w czterech punktach łączących okrąg ,bychły płomienie ,które utworzyły na niebie feniksa <3 '' '''Miranda:'Świetnie tańczysz <3 Bartholome:'Ty też <3 '''Miranda:'Zatańczmy cos jeszcze <3 'Bartholome: '''Rumbę <3 ? thumb'Miranda:'Wspaniale <3 Razem z dziewczynami pójdziemy się przebrać <3 ''Dziewczyny poszły się przebrać i wróciły w takich strojach -> '' ''Miranda włączyła To ^^ Nikt nie umiał tańczyć rumby oprócz Mirandy i Bartholome'a. Zaczęli tańczyć ,bez żadnych bajerów. Po skończonej piosence zrobili sobie kilka minut przerwy. '' '''Miranda:'Ja muszę lecieć ,bo na mnie czekają. Pa :* Pocałowała go w policzek i odjechała. 'Bartholome:'Pa.... Bartholome z widzami zaczął tańczyć Gangnam Style ,a piosenkę wziął od Alex <3 '' ''Alex wyłączyła magnetofon 'Alex: '''A więc tak? ''Włączyła piosenkę (5:28) i zaczęła ruszać się na boki, wyciągnęła ręce i zaczęła nimi lekko kołysać (jak fale) 'Alex: '''Nazywam to. ''Uśmiechnęła się słodko 'Alex: '''Tańcem...grzechotnika! :3 ''Przybliżyła się do Bartholome'a który siedział na krześle 'Alex: '''Mrrrauu... <3 ''Usiadła mu na kolana 'Alex: '''Kszzz..Ksz...Kszzz... ''Bartholome został zahipnotyzowany 'Alex: '''Widzisz mnie blisko, widzisz mnie blisko. <3 ''Objęła go nogami 'Alex: '''Jestem już blisko, jestem już blisko. <3 ''Zachipnotyzowany Bartholome nie mógł nic zrobić, był w transie. Po chwili Alex zeszła z niego i zaczęła tańczyć Capoeirę. <3 Tańczyła ją około 5 minut, po chwili do tańca dołączyli inni przechodnie z Rio. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili, ci którzy nie tańczyli a przyglądali się rzucali pieniądze. Po chwili światła zgasły i pojawiły się po minucie i wszyscy tancerze mieli na sobie kimono do karate. Dalej zaczęli tańczyć Capoeirę, nad wszystkimi przeleciał samolot który pilotował Jarosław a za ogonie wisiał napis: Kocham cię Alex <3. Po występie Alex ukłoniła się i podziękowała wszystkim za taniec. Bartholome nadal był zahipnotyzowany. xD Spojrzała na komiczne występy uczestników. '''Luciana: Może już wystarczy? Bartholome obudził się. Luciana: 'Okej.. ''Wstała. 'Luciana: '''Yyy.. Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. Ogólnie wyszło wam to dość dziwacznie, ale jednocześnie niczego innego się nie spodziewałam... ''Podrapała się po głowie. 'Luciana: '''Tango było, breakdance, taniec brzucha, samba też... No i to nieszczęsne Harlem Shake i Gangnam Style też było... ''Spojrzała na Alex. '''Luciana: Niestety. Mam dosyć tego gówna. Bartholome w pewnym sensie wpisał się w klimat, więc wygrał swój pojedynek. :3 1:0 dla Camp Nou. :3 Bartholome się ucieszył. <3 Luciana: No, to komu w drogę... Uciekła od tancerzy. xD Helen vs. Maddie Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Helen i Maddie. Luciana: 'Jedzenie i napoje! Jestem głodna! ''Szykujecie jakąś szybką przekąskę i pyszny napój. :3 Opis + zdjęcia. 'Maddie: '''Dobrze, że mój kolega pracuje w McDonaldzie... Jak to się mówi: Miej wyj***ne a będzie ci dane. ''Maddie wyciągnęła jakąś karteczkę i zaczęła ją czytać. Wzięła bułkę hamburgerową i przecięła ją na pół. Zaczęła smażyć na głębokim tłuszczu mięso do hamburgera. Pokroiła na szybko sałatę, pomidory, ogórki i cebulkę. Zdjęła mięso z patelni i położyła na talerzyk. Z flakonika "Tajny sos" wlała odrobinę na bułkę, położyła na nią mięso i znowu użyła sosu i ketchupu. Położyła pokrojoną ser, sałatę, ogórki, cebulkę i pomidory jedno na drugiej, poczym popsikała znowu Tajnym Sosem. Na zakończenie ułożyła ostatnią część bułki hamburgerowej. Położyła kanapkę na talerzyk. Na zakończenie nalała coli z lodem i włożyła słomkę. thumb|left|Jedzonko dla Luciany <3 'Maddie: '''Powinnam zacząć pracować w McDonaldzie, ale to chyba zły thumb|Napój dla Luciany <3 pomysł... '''Helen: '''Pomyślmy..... ''Wrzuciła do miski mąkę, cukier, proszek waniliowy a potem dodała olej, mleko i jajka. Potem zmieszała wszystko łyżką. Następnie nałożyła ciasto do foremek, wstawiła do piekarnika i po chwili wyjęła i mufinki były gotowe. Nastęnie obrała cytryny, wyjęła z nich pestki i zmieszała mikserem. Potem otrzymany sok zlewała wodą, dosypała cukier i zamieszała aż się rozpuściła tworząc lemoniadę. '' '''Helen: '''Uh, gotowe. ''Pojawiła się Luciana. '''Luciana: Hej. Zobaczmy... Luciana niechętnie skosztowała dań dziewczyn. '' '''Luciana:' Hmm.. Jeśli chodzi o sam smak, to skłaniałabym się ku daniu Helen. Maddie, ciepła cola i odgrzewany w mikrofalówce kotlet? Coś jest nie tak.. Helen uśmiechnęła się, a Maddie założyła ręce. Luciana: Aczkolwiek jedzenie Helen pod względem konsystencji było marne, lemoniada i jakieś ciastko. Jak na prywatce u moich dziadków. Żenada. Maddie zwycięża, chociaż to jedzenie pójdzie w biodra. :< Maddie zacisnęła pięść w geście triumfu. Luciana: 2:0 dla Camp Nou! Czy będą świętować kolejne wyzwanie? Zobaczymy. :3 Poszła dalej. Kimberly vs. Celestia Luciana stanęła obok Kimberly i Celestii. Luciana: 'Kobitki.. Myślę, że nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, co to jest moda, dlatego przygotujecie wspaniałe kreacje karnawałowe rodem z Rio! Nie zawiedźcie mnie. ;) ''Może to być obrazek, ale jeżeli ktoś nie ma zdolności plastycznych, to jakiś fajny opisik też będzie ok. xD Możecie tworzyć na swoich postaciach, ale nie jest to wymagane. Kimberly: Kimberly znalazła jakiś materiał, który bardzo mocno błyszczał. Wzięła nożyczki i... '''Kimberly: Ja nie umiem tego zrobić! Kimberly rzuciła nożyczki, które wbiły się w podłogę Kimberly: Potrzeba mi kogoś do pomocy... Kimberly wyciągnęła komórkę i zadzwoniła do kogoś Kimberly: Tato! Możesz mi znaleźć jakąś modelkę, która umie szyć i jeszcze pasuje do brazylijskich klimatów? Serio? No więc, jesteśmy w Brazylii... Słychać wrzaski z komórki, a potem Kimberly rzuca nim o podłogę, po czym usiadła na krzesełku obrażona Kimberly: Nie mogę przegrać! Muszę teraz kogoś znaleźć! Kimberly wybiegła na ulicę Po kilku godzinach wróciła z dziewczyną, brudną i potarganą Kimberly: Świetnie! Jesteś idealnym materiałem na modelkę! Dziewczyna: Serio? Kimberly: No jasne, usiądź tutaj... Dziewczyna: Jestem Mandy... Kimberly: No i? A zresztą nieważne... Zrobię z ciebie bóstwo Podeszła do niej, jednak przystaneła Kimberly: A może najpierw się umyj? Bo jakoś dziwnie pachniesz... Mandy: O... okej... Mandy poszła się umyć, a w tym czasie Kimberly patrzyła na materiał Kimberly: A mówiłaś, że umiesz szyć, tak? Mandy: Coś tam potrafię uszyć... Kimberly: To i tak lepiej niż ja... Mandy wyszła w różowym szlafroku, a Kimberly rzuciła się na nią Kimberly: Róż! Tego mi brakowało do mojej kreacji! Kimberly wepchnęła ją do łazienki i sądząc po krzykach próbowała zdjąć z niej szlafrok. Mandy: Puść mnie! Kimberly: Weź sobie ten brzydszy płaszczyk! Ten jest mój! Po dość długiej chwili Mandy wyszła w białym szlafroku, a Kimberly miała w rękach strzępy różowego szlafroka Mandy: No dobrze, to co teraz robimy? Kimberly: Ja cię uczeszę i zrobię makijaż, a ty uszyjesz z tego, co zostało i jeśli coś jeszcze znajdę, to też w to wplączesz coś i uszyjesz mi sukienkę, albo sobie... Mandy spojrzała na błyszczący materiał Mandy: A czemu z tego nie chcesz zrobić sukni? To wygląda na ciekawy materiał... i drogi... Kimberly: Bo nie jest różowy! Muszę ci wszystko tłumaczyć?! Bierz się do roboty! Mandy: A ty znajdź jakieś inne materiały do tej różowej sukni, ja tu zaczekam... Kimberly wybiegła, a Mandy wpatrywała się w błyszczący materiał. Gdy Kimberly wróciła z materiałami, Mandy miała już gotowe kilka strojów Kimberly: A co to ma być? Mandy: Miałam wenę! Zrobiłam dwie sukienki z tego błyszczącego materiału, no i znalazłam jakiś czerwony materiał i zrobiłam z niego też dwie sukienki! Kimberly: Ale pokaz będzie za godzinę! Musisz uszyć jeszcze coś różowego! Mandy: Zrobię jeden strój z tego co masz... Kimberly: Grr! No to dobrze, że wzięłam tą różową farbę! Kimberly ochlapała jedną błyszczącą sukienkę na różowo, po czym Mandy zamurowało Mandy: Jak mogłaś... Kimberly: No co? Muszę jeszcze sobie i tobie zrobić makijaż, żebyś wyglądała... choć trochę ładnie <3 Mandy: Ehh... Kimberly wzięła kosmetyki i zajęła się Mandy Celestia <3: W tym czasie Celestia nie wiedząc co zrobić.. wybiegła gdzieś w głąb miasta i wróciła z kilkoma brazylijkami. Celestia: '''Witajcie. Pomożecie mi. '''Brazylijka #1: '''Dizer o quê? '''Brazylijka #2: '''Achamos que costurar, mas estamos finalmente acompanha! '''Celestia: Ci, ci.. Zatkała palcami ich buzie by nic nie mówiły. Celestia: Bierzcie blache i materiał... Brazlijika #1: Bem, o que é "Blache"? Celestia: '''Hm.. Jak jest po Portugalsku blacha... hm.. Metallica? '''Brazylijka #2: Sim, está bem! <3 Brazylijki zaczęły spawać blache a Celestia ukradła jednej z nich telefon i zaczęła wydzwaniać do Koleżanki.. Celestia: Hm.. Czemu Cathi nie oddzwania.. Mogłam jej mniej zapłacić za wynajem pokoju.. (Przez telefon)Cathi: Cześć! <3 Celestia(do telefonu): To ja, Celestia.. (Przez telefon)Cathi: '''Celesia? Gdzie jesteś i co to za numer? <33 ''Celestia(do telefonu):' Długo by opowiadać.. Ile by ci zajęło, na przykład.. przyjazd do Brazylii? (Przez telefon)Cathi: No wiesz, no więc.. jestem zajęta troszkę *zakrywa lekko telefon* Rób to szybciej? <3* Właśnie.. mam spotkanie biznesowe <3 Celestia(do telefonu): Ale na pewno nie zdąrzysz? Ja cię potrzebuje tutaj. (Przez telefon)''Cathi: Dobrze, spróbuje szybciej skończyć i przylecieć ale nic nie obiecuje! <3 Aaaaa <3 ''*zakrywa lekko telefon* Skończyłeś już Szydełkować Eddy? <3* *rozłączyła się* Celestia: Ech.. Dobra, któraś z was dziewczyny zdoła się wcisnąć w ten ciasny strój? Brazylijka #1: Não, você tirou suas medidas! Celestia: Czemu nie wzięłam kogoś innego do pomocy. Brazylijka #2: Eu acho que eu disse que nós fomos. Papa <3 Brazylijki sobie poszły. Celestia: No żeś! Dobra, sama dokończe.. Doszyła resztę rzeczy i zaczęła je na siebie wkładać ale spadały. '' '''Celestia:' Hm.. Wiem. 2 godziny później.. Dwie inne brazylijki, przyjmijmy #3 i #4 (xD) pomagały Celestii założyć jej uniform. (xD) Tym razem, jedna z nich mówiła nie biegle ale dość dobrze po Angielsku. Celestia: Uważajcie tylko. Brazylijka #3: 'J-Jasne.. ''Nagle podbiegła do niej Cathi. '''Cathi: Jestem! <3 Moja koleżanka zarezerwowała mi szybki lot do Brazylii! <3333 Z czym ci pomóc? Celestia: Dziewczyny? Zdąrzycie ze mnie to szybko zdjąć i założyć na Cat? Brazylijka #4: Não... Brazylijka #3: Niestety nie. Musieliśmy na tobie niektóre elementy nawet zespawać.. A wyjęcie zbiornika z gazem i zapalnikiem może wybuchnąć.. Niestety, będziesz musiała w tym wyjść.. Celestia: '''No trudno.. '''Cathi: To ja wra.. Celestia ją złapała zanim ta uciekła. Celestia: 'Nie tak szybko.. masz dopilnować wszystkich rzeczy. Tu masz karteczkę. ''Cel podała karteczkę Cathi. '''Cathi: No dobrze :| Pokaz Celesti xD: Cathi stała przed widownią.. składającej się z 4 Brazylijek i Luciana'y (xD) right|220px Cathi: Witajcie! <3 Oto pokaz stroju Celesti! <3 Ekhem.. Jak to mówią.. Życie jest jedne ale czy da się je zmienić? Odnowa przeżyć? Nie? Jak Feniks z popiołów wstają ci którzy pogodzili się z losem i mimo że zostali skrzywdzeni mogą żyć od nowa, zakochać się , po prostu żyć! To nie zwykły strój na karnawał! To Symbol że życie może zostać od nowa dzięki wyłonieniu się z Popiołu! Zobaczycie więc Feniksa wychodzącego z popiołu, żyjącego na tym karnawale! <3 Nagle w tle pojawiła się muzyczka. Na scenie pojawił się piękny feniks z zapalonymi skrzydłami.. Skrzydła powoli gasły a Feniks zbliżał się ku ziemi. '' ''Wreszcie skrzydła spłonęły całkowicie.. Dwie małe dziewczynki w szarych strojach poiągnęły za liny które otworzyły w ptaku zapadnie z której wyłoniła się Celestia. Celestia: 'Nowe życie.. ''Przeszła się po wybiegu.. Za nią pojawiła się ciemność.. a w niej widoczne świetliki. Jej skrzydła się zapaliły. Wyglądało to tak jak na obrazku.. '' Pokaz Kimberly <3: ''Zapaliły się światła. Rozpoczął się pokaz. Jako pierwsza zza zasłony wyszła Mandy w biało-różowym stroju i dziwnej fryzurze Mandy szybko zbiegła po schodkach zasłoniętych przez zasłonę. Kimberly na szybko robiła jej makijaż i rozpuściła włosy, a ta w ekspresowym tempie się ubrała w błyszczącą suknię, po czym weszła na wybieg. Następnie Kimberly upięła Mandy włosy i zmyła cały poprzedni makijaż. Mandy miała problemy z ubraniem sukni, jednak udało jej się i weszła na wybieg bez większego opóźnienia Mandy szybko pobiegła do Kimberly i zdarła z siebie suknię, dosłownie. Kimberly za to była już pomalowana i ubrana w suknię '''Kimberly: Ta twoja fryzura nie pasuje do tej ognistej sukni... Mandy: Co masz na myśli? Kimberly: To! Kimberly wzięła nożyczki i skróciła Mandy włosy, na co ta zaczęła płakać Kimberly: Weź się w garść! Wyglądasz teraz znacznie lepiej... Mandy: Wcale nie! Kimberly podała jej chusteczkę, po czym ta otarła łzy i wyszła na wybieg Gdy Mandy schodziła z wybiegu. Kimberly szykowała się na ostatnie wejście Kimberly: Teraz czas na królową! Kimberly ubrała koronę i weszła na wybieg. Machała publiczności, czyli Lucianie, Dustinowi i Lukaninho. Za nią światła zaczęły gasnąć. Pokaz dobiegł końca... '' ''Zdjęcia z pokazu xD Mandy01.jpg|Mandy w pierwszym stroju Mandy02.jpg|Mandy w drugim stroju Mandy03.jpg|Mandy w trzecim stroju (jest na nim ukazany smok, ale chyba go nie widać :P) Mandy04.jpg|Mandy w czwartym stroju i z obciętymi włosami ;) KimberlyxDD.jpg|Kimberly jako królowa <3 Informacja. Stroje zostały zrobione przeze mnie, a raczej zmienione. Kształt ich był już wykonany, jednak kolory i wzory są akurat mojej roboty ;) Luciana zaczęła bić brawa. Luciana: Piięęęknie, wreszcie jakaś para sie postarała. :3 Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się. Luciana: Mimo iż kreacja Celestii była cudowna, to zakochałam się w tych ciuszkach Kimberly. *_* Musisz mi je pożyczyć. ^^ 2:1 dla Camp Nou! Co tam dalej... Poszła dalej. Majli vs. Harriet Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Majli oraz Harriet. Luciana: 'Myślę, że muzyczna bitwa to coś dla was! Brazylijski klimat i te sprawy! Im więcej czadu tym lepiej! Musicie porwać publikę! ''Znajdujecie muzyczkę i już. Jak trzeba zaśpiewać, to zaśpiewacie. xD Dodatki mile widziane. <3 Harriet: Na pięknej scenie... left Na początku był odgłos pozytywki... thumb|center|335 px Na scenie pojawiła się Harriet w tym stroju . Siedziała na białym krześle. Twarz miała wyraźnie smutną, w ręku trzymała różę powoli wyrywając z niej płatki. thumb|center|335px Harriet śpiewała powoli, do rytmu. Przy chórku obcowała Maddie. 'Harriet: '''Just be friends, All we gotta do, Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye.. Just be friends All we gotta do, Just be friends, Just be friends, Just be friends… 1. Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni, Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna. Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku, Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana, Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa. 2. Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO, Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana 3. Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu 4. Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida... ''Harriet piosenki nie skończyła. Kiedy kończyła ostatnie słowo piątej zwrotki zdarzył się szok. Przyszła jej alter ego, w brazylijskim karnawałowym stroju. frame|left|Karnawałowy strój. :3 Spokojna Harriet uciekła. Jej alter ego wyrzuciło za kulisy białe krzesło, niebieskie lasery oraz światła ożywiły scenę. Zaczęła tańczyć śpiewając. thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Po występie Harriet ukłoniła się. Ze sceny zeszła tańcząc. Ale to nie było wszystko. <3333 Po chwili po raz kolejny się wyłoniła. W tym samym stroju, za nią wyjawiał się niebieski płomień. thumb|Wiir. <333Harriet wyszła w innym stroju. <3 '' thumb|Sukienka. <3 ''thumb|center|335 px '''Harriet: 'My days and nights are passing, long hours are running' But we are still fighting – ay ay ay The love is still so shining, why are we denying? I really don't know why – ay ay ay Come and take my hand, now don't be shy (Don't be shy) And let's try to hold our spirits high (Spirits high) Boom boom, chaka chaka, your kiss is like a, like a Boom boom, chaka chaka, your love is like a, like a I wanna say that one thing is true (True) I'm in love with you Boom boom, chaka chaka, your kiss is like a, like a Boom boom, chaka chaka, your love is like a, like a I wanna say that one thing is true (True) I'm in love with you I know that love cannot lie, I wanna give you a new try So there's no need to cry – ay ay ay And if you want, we can fly, high up to the sky Just you and I – ay ay ay ay Come and take my hand, now don't be shy And let's try to hold our spirits high Boom boom, chaka chaka, your kiss is like a, like a Boom boom, chaka chaka, your love is like a, like a I wanna say that one thing is true (True) I'm in love with you Boom boom, chaka chaka, your kiss is like a, like a Boom boom, chaka chaka, your love is like a, like a I wanna say that one thing is true (True) I'm in love with you You are the strongest fighter You're the king for me (I'm in love with you) It's time to win me in the ring of love, baby Baby... ''' '''Boom boom, chaka chaka, your kiss is like a, like a Boom boom, chaka chaka, your love is like a, like a I wanna say that one thing is true (True) I'm in love with you Boom boom, chaka chaka, your kiss is like a, like a Boom boom, chaka chaka, your love is like a, like a I wanna say that one thing is true (True) I'm in love with you... W międzyczasie na widownię spadały piękne balony. <3333 left Widownia była zachwycona. <333 Niespodziewanie wszedł John Travolta. <3333 John Travolta: '''Najlepszy koncert jaki w życiu widziałem! <33 Widownia chce jeszcze? <3 '''Widownia: Jeszcze! <333 John Travolta: Jak ci na imię? <3 Harriet: Harriet jestem! <3 John Travolta: Więc Harriet... John wszedł na scenę. <3 John Travolta: Mógłbym z tobą zaśpiewać o tutaj, na scenie? <3 Harriet nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, włączyła się muzyka. I kolejne efekty specjalne. <3 left Zarąbista kula się włączyła i świeciła jak Gwiazda Polarna. <33 thumb|center|335px Widownia darła swoją mordę. <3 Wszyscy machali rękoma. Piosenka się skończyła. John Travolta: 'Dziękujemy! <3 Cieszę się że z tobą zaśpiewałem! Lecisz na Polsacie! <3 I w ogóle zarąbista oczojebna niebieskość! ''John z Harriet udali się za kulisy. Po króciutkiej przerwie John przemówił. '''John Travolta: Kochani widzowie! Pora na kolejny występ! <3 Znów pojawiła się Harriet. :3 A z nią tancerzy.thumb|Sukienka. <333 Efekty specjalne... <333 left Włączyła się muzyka. thumb|center|335px Harriet śpiewała z tajemniczym gościem ukrytym za kulisami. <3 H śpiewała jako Carly (Miranda), a gość jako Victoria. Tancerze również tańczyli. thumb|center|335 px Na tle pojawiła się duża literka. left W końcu gość pojawił się. To była Elizabeth <3 '' ''Wybuchły fajerwerki! <3 left Oraz dym... <3 left John Travolta: 'Koncert dobiega końca, więc na samym końcu.. konkurs z nagrodami! <333 Uwaga... konkurs na najlepszego gitarzystę! <3 Ten kto najlepiej zagra na gitarze, dostanie ten oto telewizor! <3 ''Ochotników było wielu... Po długim namyśle John ogłasza zwycięsce... '''John Travolta: Najlepszym, najlepszą gitarzystą, gitarzystką jest... Chwila napięcia. <3 John Travolta: Ala z Podhala. <3 Oto twój telewizor. <3 Do Johna zeszła Ala z Podhala. <3 thumb|Ala z Podhala. <3John podał jej telewizor. ''' John Travolta: Dbaj o niego! <3 frame|left|Nagroda. <3Ala niezbyt się ucieszyła i poszła. <3 John Travolta: Przepraszamy, ale nasz tancerz ukradł wszystkie podarunki... Więc to był pierwszy i ostatni konkurs nagrodami.. Jednak dziękujemy! <3 Harriet pokazał się jeszcze raz dym.. A widownia klaskała i wszyscy gwizdali. <3 left Ukłoniła się i wyszła a widownia zaczęła powoli wychodzić. 'Majli <3' Majli: 'No i to jest zadanie dla mnie :3 Klementyna sprowadź gości specjalnych ''(szepcze jej do ucha <3) ''Przebijemy VMA :D ''Kilka godzin później <3 Odsłoniona zostaje wielka scena <3 thumb|left|362px Na którą wbija prowadzący <3 Czyli sam...Jamnik <3 '''Jamnik: Hał :3 Witam wszystkich przybyłych (świerszcze <3) ''na wielkim koncercie Majli Sajrus :3 Dziś ja będę zapowiadał dla was (prawie <3) wszystkie występy <3 Naszym dzisiejszym motywem jest zegar <3 ''Za Jamniczkiem wyświetla się wielki zegra,którego wskazówki wzskazują na godzinę 12 <3 Jamnik: Bez zbędnego przedłużania,zaczynamy od wielkiej kuli <3 Muzyka <3 : center|335px Na scenie pojawia się naga Majli siedząca na wielkiej kuli do burzenia z castoramy <3 left Majli zaczyna śpiewać "Burzącą kulę" <3 Nagle na scenie pojawiają się tancerze przeprani za młotki,którzy podchodzą tanecznym krokiem do Majli i ją zasłaniają <3 thumb|left|216px Nagle gaśnie światło <3 Po chwili znowu się świeci a na scenie stoi ubrana w kusy strój w kotki Majli <3 Za nią wyświetla się obraz ze smutnym kotkiem ;C thumb|left|300px Majli: 'I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was break me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crouching in a blaze and fall All you ever did was break me Yeah, you wreck me! ''Gasną światła <3 Znów wyświetla się zegar a jego wskazówki cofają się by po chwili się zatrzymać i wskazać godzinę 10 <3 'Jamik: '''Pora na drugi tego wieczoru występ :3 Przed wami Majli i jej gość specjalny Dżastin Bober w piosence "Twerk" w której śpiewa jeszcze jakiś inny gościu,którego i tak nikt nie kojarzy :3 ''Muzyka <3 : center|335px Na scenie pojawiają się Majli i Dżastin :3 '''Majli: I came up in this party time to twerk I came up in this party & I'm turnt I came up in this party time to twerk Dżastin: '''Hey pretty girl, tell me your name The way that you moving baby I'm happy you came Girl I've been looking for ya for a while now I would come and talk to you but it's loud now Girl we can take it slow... Don't need nobody to know... Let me see you get down on the floor girl We gonna party all night till it's over '''Majli: I came up in this party time to twerk I came up in this party & I'm turnt I came up in this party time to twerk Nagle Majli staje na rękach i zaczyna twrkować <3 (nie wiem jak to jest możliwe xD) '' thumb|left ''A Dżastin klepie ja po tyłku :3 Ponownie gaśnie światło <3 Kiedy się zapala nikogo nie ma na scenie,ale nagle na scenie pojawiają się Majli i Klementyna <3 Majli ubrana jest w srebrny obcisły kombinezon a Klementyna w odświetny lateksowy kombinezon <3 Ponownie wyświetla się zegar,którego wzkazówki pokazują teraz godzinę 8 <3 left Zaczyna lecieć muzyka <3 : center|335px Majli zaczyna twerkować a Klementyna klepie ją po tyłku <3 thumb|left|378px Majli: And łi kent stap <3 And łi łont stap <3 Na scenie pojawiają się tancerki z przyczepionymi do pleców wielkimi misiami <3 Tańczą i tym samym zasłaniają Majli,która po chwili powraca w nowej kreacji i fryzurze <3 thumb|left|360px Majli: So la da di da di, we like to party Dancing with Miley Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life And we can’t stop And we won’t stop We run things, Things don’t run we We don't take nothing from nobody It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want, we can see who we want Nagle Majli zdziera z siebie strój misia odsłaniając lateksowy strój w kolorze skóry <3 Na scenie pojawia się sam Robcio <3 (Na YT niestety nie można znaleźć tego występu w dobrej jakości więc polecam podczas czytania włączyć tutaj od 2:55 :D) Robcio: '''Everybody get up! '''Majli: If you can't hear, what I'm tryna say If you can't read, from the same page Robcio: Maybe I'm going deaf Maybe I'm going blind Maybe I'm out of my mind Majli podchodzi do Robcia i zaczyna przed nim twerkować <3 Ten z zadowolenia klepie ją po tyłku <3 :3 Jamnik: Oł,hał!Znaczy się...(schował się <3) Nagle zaczyna lecieć nowa piosenka <3 center|335px Majli znika ze sceny :C Pojawia sie na niej Tuczains,który zaczyna śpiewać z Robciem ich wspólną piosenkę,którą i tak wszyscy mają w dupie <3 Z tej okazji nagle pojawia się Beth na wielkiej kuli do burzenia,za pomocą której zrzuca Robcia i Tuczeinsa ze sceny <3 Ponownie pojawia się zegar,tym razem pokazuje godzinę 6 <3 Na scenę wchodzi Majli w brązowej peruce imitującej jej stare włosy <3 Zaczyna lecieć muzyka <3 : center|335px Lekko przyćpana Majli zaczyna śpiewać <3 Majli: Creation shows me what to do I'm dancing on the floor with you And when you touch my hand I go crazy, yeah The music tells me what to feel I like you now But is it real by the time we say goodnight I don't know if this is right And I feel you pumpin through my veins. Am I into you or is it music to blame? Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art 'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin' And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks Who owns my heart Is it love or is it art You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark Who owns my heart Nagle Majli upada poczuła że lekko przesadziła w prochami i upada na scenie '''Jamnik:' Szybko zabierzcie ją!Przebierzcie i dajcie inną piosenkę! (spojrzał w kierunku kamery) ''Wy tego nie widzicie...(zasłonił obiektyw kamery łapą)'' left Po kilku krótkich chwilach znów pojawia się transmisja z koncertu <3 Na scenie pojawia się doprowadzona do ładu Majli w dziwnym stroju,z dziwną fryzurą i przyczepionymi skrzydłąmi przez co wygląda jak dziw...pani lekkich obyczajów <3 W tle widać zegar wskazujący godzinę 4 <3 thumb|left|400px Muzyka <3 : center|335px Majli: For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy Have to get my way, 24 hours a day 'Cause I'm hot like that Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s 'Cause I'm built like that I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands They try to change me but they realize they can't And every tomorrow is a day I never planned If you're gonna be my man, understand I can't be tamed, I can't be saved I can't be blamed, I can't, can't I can't be tamed, I can't be changed I can't be saved, I can't be I can't be tamed Majli zaczyna tańczyć wymachując przy tym wściekle skrzydłami <3 Występ się kończy <3 Majli na chwilę znika,a w tym czasie pojawia się zegar wskazujący godzinę 2 <3 Na scenę wchodzi Majli w nowej peruce,przypominajacej poprzednią,ale ciemniejszej i z dłuższymi włosami <3 Ubrana jest tak <3 : thumb|left|360px Muzyka <3 : center|335px Majli:'' (pod nosem)No to teraz to spierdolę... I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dreamer card again Welcome to the land of fame excess am i gonna fit in Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the taxi man turned on the radio And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!" Movin' my hips like "Yeah!" Got my hands up, they're playin' my song They know I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA! ''Zaczyna tańczyć i niekontrolowanie kręcić tyłkiem <3 Jamnik: Majli nie! To nie te czasy twojego życia! (facepalm) Ale Majli go nie słuchała i już zaczęła twerkować <3 Jamnik: 'Zabierzcie ją i przygotujcie do następnego występu! (angry) ''Jacyś faceci wtargnęli na scenę i zabrali z niej Majli <3 Po raz ostatni pojawił się zegar,którego wskazówki zaczęły przesuwać się na godzinę 12 <3 Gdy tam dotarły zegar eksplodował <3 W tej samej chwili na scenie pojawiła się Majli z długiej blond peruce <3 thumb|left|288px Muzyka <3 : center|335px '''Majli: '''So I might slip again Let it in now and then That don't mean anything I'm still good I look around me How did I get here? Not part of my plan I endend up in A situation Wasn't in my hands I think about it When I wanna give up How to keep on going How to keep my chin up So now I know it I'm not gonna give up Never gonna give up So I might slip again Let it in now and then That don't mean anything I'm still good Tryin to be my best When I fall it's a mess Pick myself up again I'm still good x3 You live it like that And I can't shake'em It's weighin on my mind So I'm just sayin I'm only human Life gets you down sometimes I think about it When I wanna give up How to keep on going How to keep my chin up So now I know it I'm not gonna give up Never gonna give up So I might slip again Let it in now and then That don't mean anything I'm still good Tryin to be my best When I fall it's a mess Pick myself up again I'm still good 2x Life puts up a fight with me But I can take on anything I'm gonna make it real This dream I belive in I think about it When I wanna give up How to keep on going How to keep my chin up So now I know it I'm not gonna give up Never gonna give up So I might slip again Let it in now and then That don't mean anything I'm still good Tryin to be my best When I fall it's a mess Pick myself up again I'm still good 2x Pick myself up again I'm still I'm still good '''Majli: Co za męczarnia ;-; Ściągnęła perukę i zdarła z siebie strój pod którym miała tylko majtki i stanik <3 Majli: Tak lepiej <3 Nagle na scenę wbił Bili Rej Sajrus <3 Majli: 'Tatuś! <3 ''Pobiegła do ojca i go przytuliła <3 Wzruszona Klementyna postanowiła zrobić im zdjęcie,na którym Majli oczywiście wystawiła język <3 'Majli: '''Muszę lecieć :C Mam jeszcze występ specalny <3 ''Na scenie pojawili się Jamnik i ...Dżoana Krupa <3 '''Dżoana: Co ja tutaj mejk? Jamnik: Będziesz zapowiadać specjalny występ Majli Sajrus :3 Dżoana: Ciebie ryly popierdoliło? O.o Jamnik: Już dawno <3 Uciekł ze sceny <3 Dżoana: No dobra <3 To teraz wszyscy razem zobaczymy speszal występ Majli Sajrus,która jest wer,wery hipnotajzing! *.* Dżoana zeszła ze sceny a na jej miejscu pojawiła się Majli <3 Była ubrana w kolorowy strój z poprzyczepianymi wszędzie kolorowymi piórami <3 Majli: Czas na motyw Brazylii! <3 :3 (wystawiła język <3) Muzyka <3 center|335px Majli:'Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor You know we getting hotter, and hotter Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down Doe, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them Some call me nicki, and some call me roman Exkeeza, pleeza, i'm in Ibiza Just snap it and I be my own sneaker Sexy, sexy that's all I do If you need a bad bitch Let me call a few Pumps on and them little many skirts is out I see some good girls, i'mma turn 'em out Ok bottle, sip, bottle, dozzle I'm a bad b-tch, no mussel, hey? Bottle, sip, bottle, dozzle I'm a bad b-tch, no mussel, let's go Music, makes me, high Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor You know we getting hotter, and hotter Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm! I wanna do it for the night, night So get me now, and knock this over I wanna do it like you like, like Come get me, baby we're not getting younger I just want you tonight, night Baby we won't do it for life Music, makes me, high Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor You know we getting hotter, and hotter Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm! Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more We 'bout to get hot, and burn this floor You know we getting hotter, and hotter Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down Pound the alarm! Pound the alarm! '''Dżoana:'O tak bij na alarma ! :3 Zadowolona z siebie Majli ukłoniła się. <3 Już chciała schodzić ze sceny ,kiedy coś jej sie przypomniało. <3 Wyciągnęła ze stanika zapalniczkę i skręta odpalając go. <3 Zaciągnęła się i zeszła ze sceny. <3 Luciana zaczęła klaskać. 'Luciana: '''Kurcze, trudna decyzja... ''Zaczęła rysować kółka palcem na swoich leginsach. :3 '''Luciana: Obie wykonałyście kawał dobrej roboty, ale same występy nie miały dużo wspólnego z Rio. ;/ No, ale jeden szczegół zdecydował, że... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zwycięża Majli! Harriet, byłaś cudowna, ale zrobiłaś trochę mniejsze show niż Majli. <3 2:2. <3 Remis? Jedziemy dalej! Pobiegła dalej. Vince vs. Lion Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Vince'm oraz Lionem. Luciana: Chopaki-składaki.. Jak to mówi moja przyjaciółka JoJo... BOOM-BOOM! Zróbcie tu jakiś czadowy efekt! Pokażcie, że fajerwerki to coś fantastycznego! Liczę na cudowny pokaz! Zróbcie to jak chcecie, ja się nie mieszam. xD Lion: 'Super. ''Zaczął coś tam majstrować przy fajerwerkach. '''Lion: Już! Nacisnął jakiż guziczek z pilota, który wyjął z kieszeni. Fajerwerki poleciały w górę. Gdy wreście wybuchły utworzyły wielką podobiznę Luciany oczywiście koloru rushowego. Widać było także jak obraz się rusza po niebie do Lukaninho, któy był koloru granatowego i odbijał piłkę. Luciana rzuciła się na niego całując go w usta. Po chwili wszystko się rozproszyło robiąc napis: "The Best Host Ever <3" I wszystko zniknęło. Potem znowu wystrzeliły fajerwerki i tworzył różne formacje <3: 360px 360px 360px 360px Lion: 'To wszystko dla ciebie Luciano! ''Ukłonił się przed prowadzącą. Vince również rozpoczął pracę nas swym specjalnym spektaklem. '''Vince: No to zaczynamy! Zaczął zaczepiać każdą dziewczynę, by ta mu pomogła. Wszystkie z chęcią się zgadzały. xD Zebrał sobie małą grupę piędziesięciu dziewczyn. Vince: Dobrze! Rozstawiajcie te fajerwerki! Ja muszę wykonać jeden telefon. Zabrał jeden z telefonów z grupy dziewczyn i zaczął z kimś rozmawiać. Vince: No hej! Chciałbyś wystąpić w special spektaklu z fajerwerkami? Ktoś tam mówił do niego. Vince: Zgadzasz się? Świetnie! <3 Jesteś w Brazyli? Znowu coś mu powiedział. Vince: 'Naprawdę to musi być przeznaczenie! <3 ''Skończył rozmowę odrzucając jednej z nich komórkę. '''Vince: Ok słodkie! Ja idę zająć się drugą niespodzianką! Wy pracujcie! A ja zawyję na sygnał! Wszyskie westchnęły i pracowały dalej. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''W tym kraju wiele zrobią za parę monet z czekolady. Hehehe... ''W międzyczasie Vince krążył po mieście w najdziei znalezienia statku. W końcu spotkał jakiegoś dziwnego człowieka przebranego w strój karnawałowy. Wykorzystał okazję, że zbliża się wieczór więc podążał za nim zabierając ten strój. Okazało się, że to właściciel takiego statku. xD Uradowany zgodnie z wizytówką, którą zabrał skierował się na statek. '' ''Gdy dotarł na statek zadzwonił jeszcze raz do tajemniczego gościa, który pięć minut potem przyjechał pod wskazane miejsce. Powitał się z nim zabierając go na pokład. Potem wrócił ponownie na mostek statku, jednak bez towarzysza. xD Po zapadnięciu nocy, specjalnie zaprosił prowadzącą by była świadkiem jego widowiska! <3 '' '''Vince:' Luciana! <3 Skończyłem moje zadanie, obyś była uradowana! <3 Zawył jak wilk, dając sygnał dziewczynom by puściłyfajerwerki. Tłum ludzi zebrał się przy okręcie obserwując przepiękny widok. 400 px Vince: Ale to nie koniec! Przepędził widłami tłum, by prowadząca mogła wejść. xD Vince: 'Dodatkowa atrakcja czeka na ciebie na pokładzie! <3 Musisz iść oświetlonym chodnikiem! <3 Prowadząca poszła za jego wskazówką. Nagle kolejne fajerwerki rozbłysły, a na burcie znalazła coś interesującego. xD W tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. xD full|center|349 px 400px ''Vince w spokoju poszedł do dziewczyn by dalej pilnować by fajerwerki leciały, a prowadzącą zostawił w spokoju na statku by mogła się nacieszyć widokiem oraz pięknę muzyką którą specjalnie dla niej wybrał. xD Luciana oglądała występy z wypiekami na twarzy. A kiedy zobaczyła Lukusia to już w ogóle.. <3 'Luciana: '''Uuuu, jakie słodkie. <3 Kolejny trudny wybór. :< U Liona było dużo fajerwerków, ale mało dodatków.. U Vince'a odwrotnie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ale Vince zrobił mi wspaniałą niespodziankę. <3 3:2 dla Kurczaków. <3 Jakie słiiiit. <3 Już nie mogę się doczekać reszty. <3 ''Pobiegła dalej. :3 Nina vs. Xander Luciana stanęła pomiędzy Niną oraz Xanderem. '''Luciana: Motyw przewodni i nazwa? Musicie się tym zająć! Nasz karnawał ma być znany na całym świecie! Do dzieła! Dobre hasło zachęcające do przybycia na karnawał + zaproszenia. :3 Hasło karnawałowe: Lubisz ciacha, sexi dupy? W Brazylii jest karnawał zuchy!!! Zaproszenie: Siema ludziska! Siema panowie! Kobitki zapraszam! Każdy się dowie! Najlepsza zabawa u mnie was czeka? U kogo? Hah! Xander na was czeka! Super zabawa, świetna zadyma! Przyłazić do mnie, z grzewką wina! Stoje sexowne, fajerwerki bombowe! To KARNAWAŁ! Wbić ku*rwa do mnie! W Rio Szalejemy, a jak nie to my was znajdziemy! Zaprasza Xander. Xander: 'Myślę że się spodoba? ''Nina zaprosiła do pomocy cztery brazylijskie tancerki. Gdy już wszystko było przygotowane, wokół nich zdążył zebrać się tłum ludzi, który ciągle się powiększał. Luciana dostała specjalnie przygotowane miejsce przed całym tłumem, żeby mogła wszystko widzieć. Nina oraz tancerki były dosyć skąpo ubrane. 'Nina: '''Bom dia! ''Zerknęła szybko na rękę, gdzie miała napisaną resztę powitania. 'Nina: '''Vez no carnaval! ''Ludzie zaczęli wiwatować. xD (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Uwielbiam mówić w innych językach i szpanować tym jaka za mnie jest lingwistka. <3 ''Zaczęła lecieć muzyka i Nina razem z tancerkami zaczęły tańczyć. <3 Nina oczywiście śpiewała z playbacku. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Chciałabym również podziękować Majli za jej wspaniałe lekcje z twerkowania. <3 ''Gdy skończyły, Nina wzięła megafon i wygłosiła hasło, które miała przygotować. xD 'Nina: '''Brazylijski karnawał to super sprawa! Tutaj dobra zabawa trwa do białego rana! ''Po chwili dziewczyny szybko się przebrały, a dokładniej przystroiły się piórami. xD 'Nina: '''Zabawimy się jak Nicki Minaj! <3 ''Zaczęły tańczyć do jej piosenki ubrane tak samo. że u Majli pojawiła się ta sama piosenka, ale zobaczyłem to jak już miałem wszystko przygotowane. Gdy skończyły, cztery nowe koleżanki Niny zaczęły rozdawać ulotki z zaproszeniem, oczywiście Luciana też jedną dostała: Brazylijski Karnawał <3 Podobał Ci się mój pokaz? Jeśli tak, to koniecznie przybądź na karnawał! Będziesz bawić sie tak dobrze jak ja, a nawet lepiej! Na pewno nie zabraknie świetnej muzyki, pięknych rozebranych ciał, alkoholu oraz oczywiście wspaniałej, wesołej atmosfery! Im więcej nas będzie w tym uczestniczyć, tym lepiej! Zaproś każdego! Brata, ojca, babcię, ciocię czy też kolegę z pracy! Niech nawet przyjdą tylko po to, by zrobić sztuczny tłum! Zapraszam, polecam i pozdrawiam, XYZ Nina <3 'Nina: '''Na koniec zaśpiewajmy wszyscy razem! <3 ''Wszyscy zaczęli z radością śpiewać. xD 'Nina: 'Braziiiiil! <3 Lalalalalalalala! <3 Lalalalalalalala! <3 Lalalalalalalala! <3 Braziiil! <3 Ludzie przez cały występ Niny wiwatowali i ogólnie pokazywali swoją radość z tego co widzą. xD 'Nina: '''Dziękuję! Yy, to znaczy… ''Tym razem zerknęła na drugą rękę. 'Nina: '''Obrigado! ''Ponowny zaciesz ludzi z tego, że powiedziała coś w ich języku. xD 'Nina: '''Byliście wspaniali! <3 Nie może was zabraknąć na tym karnawale! <3 Do zobaczenia Brazylio! ''Ukłoniła się i wyszła z radosnego tłumu zabierając ze sobą Lucianę. Luciana stanęła przed Niną i Xanderem. '''Luciana: Fantastyczne show, Nina. <3 Nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego. <3 Xander, dobra robota. Twój slogan był fantastyczny. <3 Zastanawia mnie jedno... Nino, czemu tu tak mało ludzi? No, spodziewałam się, że będą tłumy. ;n; No i zgubiłam gdzieś twoje zaproszenie. ;n; Aczkolwiek i tak było to coś fantastycznego, co zapamiętam na bardzo długo. :3 Hmmm... Spojrzała na zdenerwowanych uczestników. Luciana: 'A zwycięzcą okazał/a się.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Xander! Skromnie, ale wprost, co spowodowało tłum gości na naszym karnawale! Nina, było świetnie, ale tak jak mówiłam, trochę mało ludzi. :c Chciałam, żeby to był festiwal znany na cały świat. <3 3:3! A więc zostali nam panowie mentorzy! Co dla mnie przygotowali? Już nie mogę się doczekać! <3 ''Pobiegła dalej. Dustin vs. Lukaninho Stanęła pomiędzy Dustin'em oraz Lukaninho. '''Luciana: Mrrr, moi pomocnicy. :3 Mam nadzieję, że wasza batalia będzie decydująca. :3 Jako, że zbliżają się święta, przygotujcie dla mnie jakiś prezent. Od serca. I oczywiście z pomysłem. Liczę na waszą inwencję. <3 Dustin wyciągnął z kieszeni mały brylok do otwieraniu piwa i podarował do Lucianie, wyglądał mniej więcej tak: thumb|left Dustin: '''No cóż .. Nie miałem nic innego (please) ''Dustin: Moja drużyna pożałuje ,że się mnie pozbyła >:('' ''Lukaninho zerknął na największy pomnik Jezusa na świecie, w końcu byli w Rio. '' '''Lukaninho: Oh, tak! Jest pomysł! ;D Pobiegł do pobliskiego kamieniarza po kamień, następnie pobiegł po dynamit. Lukaninho: Zabije mnie za to Rio! :D Chwile się zastanowił. Lukaninho: To miasto potrzebuje świeżości, a nowy pomnik zawsze się przyda! :D Zerknął za zegarek. Lukaninho: Mało ciasiu! ;/ Najpierw wysadził pomnik Jezusa. Lukaninho: Woooho! Już nie żyje! <3 Rozpoczął mozolne tworzenie gigantycznego pomnika. Najpierw po długich pracach postawił globus świata. Zasłonił swoją pracę z każdej stronu i rozpoczął dalsze prace, tak żeby nikt już nie widział. ' Dobrze, że kiedyś byłem na ASP!' Nad Luczką pojawił się samolot i zeskoczyło kilku kolegów. ' Dostęp do telefonów w tych czasach jest niesamowity! Jako ekipa brak konfiskaty urządzeń! <3' Wiele godzin mozolnej pracy i Luka z kumplami wyszedł i zasłonił swoje dzieło wielką płachtą. Lukaninho: Może coś z tego wyjdzie! :D Pod płachtą, krył się pomnik Luciany stojącej na globusie,a w jednej ręcę trzymała statek. No cóż nie mam jak tego zilustrować. :C Pojawiła się Luciana. Kompletnie olała Dustina i podbiegła do Luczki i wpatrywała się na niego jak na obrazek. Luczka stał przy swoim prezencie. Luciana: '''Co dla mnie masz? *-* '''Lukaninho: O, jesteś już. Przygotuj się na nadmiar emocji. :3 Luczka już miał zdejmować płachtę, kiedy usłyszał hałas. Lukaninho: 'Hę? ''Za prezentem stała grupka zamaskowanych zbirów i pełno młodzieży z pałami i innymi środkami przemocy. '''Zamaskowany zbir numer 1: Już nie żyjesz! Zamaskowany zbir numer 2: '''Twoi koleżkowie wszystko nam wyśpiewali! To ty to zrobiłeś! '''Luciana: '''O czym oni mówią? '''Lukaninho: Nie wiem.. Zamaskowany zbir numer 3: Wysadził nasz wspaniały pomnik Jezusa! :( Luciana: 'Co zrobiłeś? xD '''Zamaskowany zbir numer 1: '''Brać go! ''Ludzie stratowali posąg Luki. Luczka szybko złapał Lucianę za rękę oraz pociągnął za sobą Dustina. W międzyczasie zaczął zbierać całą resztę uczestników. '''Luciana: Co ty wyprawiasz!? Lukaninho: Zwiewamy stąd! Ludzie byli już coraz bliżej. Ekipa z sezonu szybko wskoczyła na pokłąd statku. Statek zaczął odpływać, a ludzie darli się wniebogłosy. Zacżęli rzucać kamieniami itd. Statek Statek zaczynał się oddalać. Luciana dostała czymś w twarz. Okazało się, że to prezent od Dustin'a. Luciana: Ałł, co to? Spojrzała na otwieracz do piwa. Luciana: Eeee, oryginalne. W sumie może się przydać. Dustin: 'To mój prezent dla ciebie, Luciano. <3 '''Luciana: '''Serio? O.o ''Spojrzała na całą resztę, która patrzyła na nią. xD 'Luciana: '''Co się gapicie? Aaa, nie powiedziałam, kto wygra. W sumie to ostał się tylko prezent Dustin'a, więc Drapieżne Kurczaki wygrywają! W sumie, trochę to dziwne... ''Drapieżne Kurczaki zaczęły się cieszyć. xD '''Luciana: '''Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Gwiazdy z Camp Nou, to czeka was ceremonia! Jednakże.. osoby, które wygrały swoje pojedynki, czyli Bartholome, Maddie oraz Xander.. mogą się czuć bezpieczne na tej ceremonii! Dotyczy to również Felipe, który nie miał okazji się wykazać. :3 I przypadkiem nie głosujcie mi na Lukaninho. xD Zapraszam. :3 '''Lukaninho: Sooory.. To nie tak miało być. Luciana: No, już, już. :3 Camp Nou i Luciana udali się na ceremonię. Ceremonia Luciana stanęła przed drużyną Camp Nou. Lukaninho stał obok. Luciana: Dzisiejszy odcinek był emejzing. :3 Ale teraz musimy kogoś pożegnać. :3 Koła ratunkowe dla: Xandera, Maddie, Bartholome oraz Felipe! Rzuca koła. Luciana: Bezpieczna jest również Celestia. <3 Rzuca kołem w Celestię. Luciana: Lion czy Harriet? Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... HARRIET! <3 Lion, cóż... Twój czas dobiegł końca. Co chcesz nam powiedzieć? :3 Lion nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo złapał go Lukaninho, który wsadził go do armaty i wystrzelił. <3 Luciana: '''To wszystko na dziś. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 '''KONIEC. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata